Paddle boards and surfboards are widely used for activities on the water. Both require that the user exert large amounts of energy in order to propel the board. As a result, users are generally limited in terms of how long they can stay on the water and how far they can travel before exhaustion sets in. In contrast, motorboats and sailboats generally require little to no physical exertion. However, various laws and regulations are being put in place to limit pollution that is caused by the use of motor boats, thus putting restrictions on their use. Sailboats avoid the problem of pollution, but they require favorable weather conditions if they are to be operated.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a water craft that can aid or replace user propulsion while also operating without releasing pollutants into the surrounding body of water. The present invention is a motorized watercraft that is powered using one or more solar panels which may be supplemented with energy from a battery or other form of attachable power source. The various electrical components of the present invention are wired through at least one conduit stringer which, not only, allows power and data to be transferred throughout the watercraft, but also acts as a structural reinforcing member which allows the invention to flex without breaking.